


A más de trescientos kilómetros

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Básicamente Semi extraña mucho a Shirabu y su interacción como roomies, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pandemia!!, Roommates, SE MUERE ALGUIEN PERO NO ES NINGUNO DE ELLOS!!, SemiShira Week 2020, Time-skip AU, Y Shirabu es un solecito, cuarentena au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: SemiShira Week 2020, día tercero: roommates au.Donde Semi y Shirabu, después de muchos años viviendo juntos, por primera vez se encuentran separados a causa de la cuarentena.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 2
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	A más de trescientos kilómetros

**Author's Note:**

> Para ambientación musical: [Los abrazos prohibidos - Vetusta Morla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_Lsd76Erfg&ab_channel=vetustamorlaVEVO).
> 
> **Importante:** puede que haya algunas incongruencias con la realidad, especialmente en las partes donde desarrollo la evolución de la cuarentena en Japón. Que cuando pensé en este one-shot, no se me ocurrió que Japón había logrado contener la propagación del COVID-19 muy bien (aunque, por lo que leí, en las grandes ciudades se les complicó un poco). De todas formas traté de escribirlo lo más realista posible, en base a la información que encontré.
> 
> Pareciera que la idea no tiene nada que ver con el prompt (?) pero todo gira en torno a que son roomies y que Semi lo extraña, lo juro.
> 
> UCI = Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

❝Estamos a dos planetas y un

abismo y medio de distancia,

y te siento más cerca que nunca.❞

**LUCAS HUGO GUERRA**

LA CUARENTENA les pilló en lugares distintos. Fue todo muy brusco, porque, al igual que todo el mundo, ninguno se imaginó jamás que algo así podría llegar a suceder, ni mucho menos de aquella manera tan repentina. Para ambos fue rarísimo todo. Y en verdad lo fue; se sintieron muy raros al darse cuenta de que, luego de haber transcurrido tantos años viviendo juntos, en el mismo apartamento para compartir y reducir los gastos del alquiler, entonces ahora, de la noche a la mañana, se hallaban repentinamente separados por una distancia de más de trescientos kilómetros.

Trescientos sesenta y ocho kilómetros, para ser exactos. Y ésta parecía una distancia fácil de recorrer, puesto que, en condiciones normales, no te habrías demorado más de una hora y media si tomabas el tren bala —a lo mucho unas cuatro horas, si escogías ir en auto. Pero, en esas circunstancias, aquello era obviamente imposible, lo que les hizo sentir a ambos como si se hallasen separados por un abismo infranqueable.

Claro que Semi no pensó en nada de esto cuando, tras despedirse de Shirabu, salió de casa para irse de gira con su banda, sin sospechar que luego no podría volver a su hogar en los meses siguientes. No podíamos culparlo; ciertamente, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ninguna de estas cosas. Estaba en su momento de gloria, así que, por supuesto, no podía dejarse distraer por ninguna de esas disparatadas ideas que circulaban por la red, acerca de un virus chino de dudosa procedencia, tan altamente contagioso que, en las semanas siguientes, se esparciría con gran rapidez por el resto del mundo, hasta el punto de desencadenar una pandemia que paralizaría al planeta entero durante los siete meses posteriores a eso...

Y, pese a que sonaba como si fuese egoísta, en realidad no lo era. Simplemente, apenas tenía tiempo para andar preocupándose por nada de esto. Todo iba muy rápido, los focos lo tenían cegado y lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir a brillar sobre ese escenario, en dar todo de sí junto a su banda para ofrecer a sus fanáticos un show memorable. Nada le detendría, ni siquiera una tonta e inofensiva gripecita.

Y siguió pensando así, en que sólo se trataba de una simple gripecita, a pesar de los alarmantes testimonios de médicos que empezaron a hacerse virales en las redes sociales, alertando a la población acerca de la gravedad del virus.

E incluso no se preocupó mucho cuando los casos a bordo del crucero _Diamond Princess_ comenzaron a aumentar de manera exponencial en unas pocas semanas, creyendo que las autoridades de Yokohama serían lo suficientemente competentes como para contener los contagios y evitar que la cosa pasara a mayores. Pensó que seguramente todo sería controlado, y que no había por qué preocuparse...

Salvo que, bueno, como en cualquier otro país del mundo, la situación se desbordó, pese al esfuerzo hecho por el gobierno tratando de mantener todo bajo control.

Y fue allí cuando Semi empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

Pocos días después de que se confirmaran los contagios a bordo del _Diamond Princess_ , cada prefectura comenzó a reportar sus primeros casos, la mayoría de ellos ciudadanos que habían viajado recientemente a la provincia de Hubei o que habían tenido un contacto cercano con alguno de los viajeros. Entre ellas, la prefectura de Miyagi —donde curiosamente se hallaban para ese momento de la gira— reportó sus primeros infectados el 29 de febrero. Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho tiempo antes, el gobierno local había empezado a aplicar las debidas medidas de contención para frenar la propagación del virus, como la suspensión de los eventos públicos y el cierre de lugares concurridos, especialmente los bares y clubes nocturnos.

Esto provocó que los conciertos fuesen suspendidos, naturalmente. Y por más que la disquera chilló y pataleó, no hubo nada que pudiese hacerse en contra de las disposiciones del gobierno.

Y, si esto ya era bastante malo de por sí, lo que acabó por cagar la situación fue que todos se quedaron confinados en el hotel de Sendai en el que se estaban hospedando, puesto que el tránsito hacia las demás prefecturas estaba restringido para evitar la propagación del virus hacia éstas. Semi ni siquiera pudo ir a casa de sus padres pese a que viviesen en Sendai, debido a que el paso de un municipio a otro también estaba regulado, por lo que debías disponer de un salvoconducto para ello. Así pues, se quedó atrapado en el hotel, junto al resto de la banda, los asistentes y el equipo técnico, en un confinamiento que duraría quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Shirabu le llamó por vídeollamada esa misma noche. Y tuvo que calarse el lloriqueo de Semi, por al menos un buen cuarto de hora. Luego, hizo lo mejor que pudo para tratar de consolarle, asegurándole que, cuanto mejor se cumpliesen las medidas de contención y distanciamiento, más rápido podría volver a casa. No obstante, esto no le bastó a Semi como consuelo, por lo que Shirabu procedió a hacerle ver que en Tokio se andaban con las mismas: habían ordenado el cierre de escuelas y de otros sitios concurridos como museos y monumentos, y se rumoreaba que el gobierno en cualquier momento podría decretar el estado de emergencia en todo el país.

Semi recordó haber leído algo de eso en las noticias durante la tarde. A nivel mundial, el panorama no se vislumbraba muy alentador, pues muchos países habían impuesto estrictos confinamientos, y aun así no estaban logrando frenar los contagios. Por el contrario, en Japón, las medidas que el gobierno había aplicado hasta entonces parecían demasiado flexibles en comparación a las de otros países, lo que después desataría duras críticas por parte de algunos expertos, debido a la aparente relajación con la que éstas se estaban aplicando... Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo en cuanto a la migración, debido a que las cosas con esto estaban un poco más complicadas, luego de que las autoridades hubiesen vetado la entrada al país de viajeros provenientes de ciertas provincias de China e Irán, que para ese momento constituían los mayores focos de infección en el mundo.

En general, parecía que este problemón se extendería para largo rato, y que todo se iría al carajo.

Sí, parecía que todo se estaba yendo al carajo, pero al menos el gobierno estaba haciendo algo para evitarlo, pensó.

Y, a propósito de esto, también recordó haber leído que, en algunas ciudades, las autoridades ya habían empezado a controlar los focos de contagio, mientras los hospitales comenzaban a recibir a sus primeros pacientes infectados. En el reportaje en cuestión, figuraban algunos de los hospitales de Tokio que ya estaban siendo condicionados para ello. Y, entre ellos, se encontraba el hospital en el que trabajaba Shirabu...

Semi se sobresaltó al recordar aquello. Shirabu lo notó y, arrugando el gesto, le preguntó qué coño le pasaba, que si acaso había visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo, y que si era por eso que no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a lo que le estaba diciendo en ese instante.

Pero Semi ignoró esto y, en su lugar, le interrumpió preguntándole:

—Donde trabajas ya empezaron a recibir pacientes con COVID-19, ¿cierto? —Y vio a Shirabu fruncir el ceño al otro lado de la pantalla, seguramente por lo repentino de la pregunta.

—Pues sí —repuso, al ver que su interés por aquello era genuino—. Son pacientes graves, así que condicionaron un piso de UCI sólo para ellos.

Semi recalculó por unos instantes, y luego se tensó, sintiendo que una punzada de preocupación le escocía el pecho repentinamente. Muy vagamente podía imaginarse lo aterrador que debía ser todo aquello, el tener que enfrentarse a un virus del que apenas se tenían unos escasos conocimientos, y no pudo evitar preocuparse al pensar que Shirabu fuese directo a meterse de cabeza dentro de la boca del lobo —¿o del virus? No lo juzguen, reprobó biología en la escuela.

—¿Y tú vas a atenderlos? —Le preguntó, no logrando disimular muy bien la preocupación que se hizo visible en sus facciones y voz.

— _Nah_ , no creo —le tranquilizó Shirabu, notando su preocupación—. Recuerda que recién me recibí hace poco —le recordó—. Supongo que dejarán a los novatos atendiendo a los pacientes regulares y eso...

Y al escucharle, Semi se destensó y suspiró, aliviado.

Se convenció de que todo estaría bien.

Aunque, bueno, como todo lo demás, no pensó que las cosas se desarrollarían de manera distinta a como se lo había imaginado...

DESPUÉS de eso, empezaron a llamarse casi todas las noches. La mayoría de las veces era Semi quejándose por cualquier cosa ocurrida durante su día, o adelantándole algún proyectito que con la banda habían planeado para matar el tiempo, como la grabación de versiones _en cuarentena_ de algunas de sus mejores canciones. Otras veces, era Shirabu quien acaparaba esos ratos de vídeollamada, hablándole de cómo iban las cosas por allá, poniéndole al día sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Tokio y en su propio hogar. No se olvidaba de informarle de nada, por más insignificante que fuese: el pago de alguna cuenta atrasada, la compra de un nuevo rollo de papel absorbente para la cocina o el cambio de una bombilla quemada en el baño, todo se lo contaba...

(Aunque, claro, no le decía absolutamente nada de lo vacío que se sentía el apartamento sin él, hasta el punto en el que parecía como si su ausencia hubiese tenido un efecto asolador en los muebles, e incluso también en las plantitas que tenían en el balcón, pues éstas se veían menos alegres en comparación a cuando estaba en casa).

Podría parecer un poco estúpido, pero a Semi le consolaba mucho esto. Hablar con Shirabu era algo que formaba parte de su rutina, porque no importaba qué estuviese haciendo el chico, en cualquier momento Semi podría habérsele acercado a hablarle emocionadísimo de alguna nueva idea que se le hubiese ocurrido, a pedirle consejo en medio de cualquiera de sus crisis existenciales o incluso a sentarse a chismear con él, tal cual vieja de barrio sin nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre. Poder seguir hablando con él, aunque fuese por vídeollamada, era una de las pocas cosas que el confinamiento no le había arrebatado —y mira que son muchas las cosas que la cuarentena le había quitado, y que antes daba por sentado.

Sin embargo, aún había muchas cosas que extrañaba de esa _interacción física_ como compañeros de piso. El estar en casa y saber que, a una puerta de distancia, Shirabu se hallaba allí, dispuesto a escucharle y apoyarle en lo que necesitase. El demostrarse con pequeñas acciones lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro, como las veces en las que Shirabu le preparaba un té mientras él se quebraba la cabeza emborrando partituras hasta bien entrada la noche, o cuando Semi le obligaba a irse a dormir tras haber transcurrido toda la madrugada estudiando. Quizás parecían cosas tontas, pero, en esas circunstancias, habían cobrado para Semi un valor especial, haciéndole reflexionar acerca de lo importante que era Shirabu en su vida y lo mucho que lo extrañaba...

Y vaya que tuvo bastante tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, especialmente durante esa semana en la que Shirabu no dio ni señales de vida.

Al principio, no se preocupó mucho, creyendo que quizás el chico se hallaba ocupado en el momento en el que le llamó, y que seguramente apenas se desocupase le devolvería la llamada...

Salvo que, por más que esperó, Shirabu no le devolvió la llamada esa noche, ni le contestó la otra al día siguiente, ni ninguna los días siguientes después de ese.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Se le ocurrió llamar a sus padres, creyendo que ellos sabrían algo de Shirabu, pero tampoco tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba su hijo. Lo último que habían sabido de él se lo debían al casero, quien les dijo recordar haberlo visto saliendo del edificio camino a la clínica, como cualquier otra mañana común y corriente...

Aunque no regresó, ni esa tarde, ni el resto de la semana.

Fue una semana totalmente angustiante para Semi y los padres de Shirabu —y eso que no se les ocurrió que aún estaba por venir una angustia muchísimo peor. Desde donde estaban, hicieron todo lo posible por tratar de hallar a Shirabu, pero no pudieron encontrar a nadie más que les dijera algo sobre dónde estaba el chico. Así pues, no les quedó de otra que poner todas sus esperanzas en que Shirabu, por alguna razón, todavía seguía en la clínica; mas tampoco tuvieron forma de confirmar esto, debido a que las cosas allí estaban tan agitadas por la recepción de los pacientes con COVID-19, que la centralita del hospital te colgaba la llamada apenas se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de una emergencia. Y así, pese a que insistieron una y otra vez, no pudieron contactar con ninguno de los compañeros de Shirabu, y el resto de la semana transcurrió sin que nadie supiese nada de él.

Y, justo cuando Semi estaba pensando en sugerir llevar el caso a la policía, Shirabu, por fin, se dignó a aparecer.

Semi le tenía agendado con un tono de llamada distinto al de sus demás contactos, por lo que, en cuanto escuchó el teléfono sonar, se abalanzó rápidamente encima de éste para responderle. Apenas lo hizo, la pantalla se iluminó con la imagen de un uniformado Shirabu frente a un difuso fondo blanco, que luego Semi reconocería como uno de los pasillos del hospital en el que el otro trabajaba.

Abrió la boca, listo para soltarle la bomba de una, para quejarse y reprocharle por la gran angustia a la que les había sometido a él y a sus padres, mas se calló al ver lo exhausto que se veía el otro. Traía el cabello desordenado y el uniforme desarreglado, y unas profundas ojeras ensombrecían sus párpados.

Y, al verlo así, Semi comprendió qué era lo que había ocurrido. La imagen era bastante clara: Shirabu no había abandonado el hospital en toda la semana. Y la razón de aquello, sin duda, debía estar relacionada de alguna forma con el caos desatado allí por el COVID-19...

Sin embargo, se negó a aceptar esto, pese a lo muy evidente que era. Porque aquello había sido su mayor temor durante esas últimas semanas: que Shirabu, a pesar de que en un principio le hubiese asegurado que era poco probable, terminase atendiendo a pacientes infectados con COVID-19, arriesgando su vida en la lucha frente a un virus desconocido.

No quería aceptar que eso que tanto había temido se había hecho realidad.

—Semi _-san_... —murmuró Shirabu, antes de que pudiese reprocharle nada.

—¿¡Dónde coño estuviste, Shirabu!? —Estalló Semi, sin pensárselo, con la misma furia con la que se desata una arrasadora tormenta de imprevisto—. ¡Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti! —Y, por un microsegundo, rogó a Dios y a todo el universo para que Shirabu no le contestara _eso_ que tanto temía.

Shirabu suspiró.

—Estuve en el hospital... —Pausa—. Y sigo aquí...

Y eso fue como una puñalada para Semi, una puñalada muy, muy profunda, de parte del universo.

—¿Por qué...? —Preguntó, casi balbuceando.

Shirabu vaciló por un instante, pero luego empezó a explicarle.

Básicamente, la situación se les había desbordado de las manos. La cantidad de pacientes infectados con COVID-19, que en ese momento estaban ingresando a la clínica, era muchísimo mayor a la que habían previsto en un inicio, por lo que pronto los médicos asignados originalmente para atenderlos empezaron a quedarse cortos, viéndose el hospital obligado a asignar más personal para ayudarlos y hacer frente a aquella emergencia. Y los demás doctores no tardaron mucho en ofrecerse como voluntarios, e incluso algunos médicos jubilados, que llevaban ya bastantes años retirados, se presentaron en la clínica, prestos a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran colaborar.

Y Shirabu, por supuesto, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada mientras sus compañeros luchaban en primera línea para salvar aquellas vidas, así que fue uno de los primeros en ofrecerse como voluntario.

—No se preocupe, Semi _-san_ —le dijo, con voz tranquilizadora—. Todo estará bien...

Y Semi asintió, tratando de poner la expresión más optimista que pudo.

Aunque, en realidad, estaba empezando a dudar en si de verdad todo estaría bien...

NUNCA antes Semi había sentido tanto miedo como en aquellos días. Las redes sociales tampoco le ayudaban mucho, pues éstas eran constantemente bombardeadas por un montón de horribles noticias, cada una peor que la otra. Y eran tantas estas noticias, que Semi se sentía como si estuviese intoxicándose con ellas.

En verdad le sentaban bastante mal, hasta el punto en el que se hallaba tan hundido en su pesimismo, que cuando de casualidad alguna buena noticia conseguía colarse por allí, ésta no lograba inspirarle nada de esperanza y, en cambio, su abatimiento tan sólo continuaba aumentando más y más con cada día que pasaba... Aunque, bueno, no podíamos culparlo, porque realmente eran tan pocas las buenas noticias que había por esos días, que cualquier otra persona se habría deprimido fácilmente también.

Y no estaba exagerando: ciertamente, las noticias que habían no eran para nada alentadoras. Los titulares se volvían cada vez más alarmantes, tanto que nadie habría podido evitar atemorizarse al leer esos reportajes, en los que se hacía seguimiento a la rápida e imparable propagación del COVID-19 en el mundo entero. Uno tras otro, sucedíanse con rapidez esos titulares que ponían en evidencia el caos que habíase desatado en todo el planeta, y los estragos que la pandemia estaba acarreando al mundo: el colapso de los sistemas de salud, la paralización de las economías mundiales y el fallecimiento de miles de personas, pese a todos los esfuerzos hechos por los gobiernos para tratar de contener la propagación del virus.

Sin embargo, para Semi, las peores noticias eran esas en las que, lamentablemente, se informaba la muerte de algún médico por COVID-19. Le resultaba bastante desolador ver que, a pesar de todas las medidas de protección cumplidas por éstos rigurosamente, ninguna había bastado para evitar que se contagiasen en medio de sus esfuerzos por salvar las vidas de los demás, provocando que fallecieran tras haber perdido la lucha contra el virus...

Aquello era el mayor temor de Semi: que Shirabu pasara a sumar un dígito más en las cifras de médicos muertos por COVID-19 en el mundo.

Pero Shirabu, por el contrario, se estaba tomando el asunto con más calma —o, al menos, eso era lo que trataba de aparentar. Semi no comprendía cómo podía seguir manteniéndose tan optimista. Había notado lo mucho que el otro había decaído físicamente en el transcurso de esas últimas semanas, pues cada día se veía más cansado que el anterior, sin duda a causa de las duras guardias que hacía y de lo poco y mal que estaba descansando... Aunque, bueno, no podíamos reprochárselo, puesto que, prácticamente, no le había quedado más opción que dormir arrellanado en la incómoda silla de su oficina.

Y, no obstante, lo que más inquietaba a Semi eran esas heridas que habían empezado a aparecer por todo el rostro de Shirabu, debido al uso prolongado de la máscara de bioseguridad durante sus casi interminables guardias. Éstas habían comenzado a hacerse visibles en el transcurso de unas pocas semanas, tanto que Semi pudo empezar a apreciarlas a simple vista a través de la pantalla de su teléfono. Se veían bastante dolorosas, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Shirabu si le dolían, éste se encogía de hombros y le decía que no, asegurándole que no eran la gran cosa —y Semi sabía que le estaba mintiendo, aunque no le reprochaba nada.

Verlo así le hacía sentirse muy impotente. Pensaba que él debía estar allá, en Tokio, ayudando a Shirabu; y no allí, en Sendai, sin hacer nada. Tal vez no podía luchar en primera línea junto a Shirabu, pero al menos, si hubiese estado allá, habría podido apoyarle haciendo otras cosas por él, como llevándole la comida al hospital, por ejemplo, o ayudándole haciendo cualquier otro recado que necesitara...

Y, sin embargo, allí seguía, atrapado en Sendai, sin poder hacer nada por Shirabu, aparte de tratar de animarle cada vez que hablaban por vídeollamada.

O, al menos, así fue, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que sí podía hacer desde donde estaba; y que quizás, a su parecer, podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Esto se le ocurrió, justamente, mientras hablaba con Shirabu. No recordaba exactamente de qué estaban hablando, pero, en algún momento de la conversación, Shirabu le comentó algo acerca de esas campañas de concientización, que habían empezado a hacerse virales por las redes sociales, promovidas por asociaciones de distintas partes del mundo. Y, mientras le escuchaba, a Semi se le abrió el tercer ojo —como él mismo diría después, bromeando—, y pensó que con la banda podían hacer algo similar. Entonces le soltó su idea a Shirabu, y, para su sorpresa, el chico se emocionó con ésta, e incluso le hizo algunas sugerencias de lo que podían hacer en la campaña.

La emoción de Shirabu le contagió, así que, en cuanto acabó la vídeollamada, no tardó mucho en reunirse con el resto de la banda, y les propuso su idea. A ellos también les entusiasmó, por lo que, con ayuda de los mánagers, afinaron cada uno de los detalles de la campaña, y dispusieron todo para realizarla según lo planeado.

Ésta consistió en una serie de vídeos individuales, en los que cada integrante de la banda hizo su propia reflexión, en base al lema que escogieron, _«cuidémonos para cuidarlos a ellos»_. Fue Semi quien sugirió este lema, pensando que, si todas las personas cumplíamos debidamente las medidas de protección y distanciamiento, entonces las tasas de infectados se reducirían significativamente y, por tanto, los médicos tendrían menos trabajo, por lo que ya no tendrían que exponerse tanto al virus y correrían menos riesgo de contagiarse —y, por supuesto, propuso todo esto pensando en Shirabu.

La campaña fue un éxito total. Tuvo un alcance muchísimo mayor al que hubieron previsto originalmente, pues los vídeos no sólo se hicieron virales dentro de Japón, sino también en el resto del mundo. Éstos circularon por todas las redes sociales, e incluso fueron transmitidos en algunos canales televisivos del gobierno, frente a miles de televidentes.

Y lo mejor de todo fue que muchas de estas personas se sumaron en apoyo de ésta. Sin duda, el mensaje de la campaña había calado muy bien en la gente, haciéndoles tomar conciencia de lo valioso que era el trabajo de los médicos, y de lo importante que era apoyarlos en su lucha por proteger nuestras vidas frente al virus.

Semi estaba contentísimo con esto. Sentía que, por fin, había hecho algo útil, algo que sería de mucha ayuda para Shirabu. Quizás no parecía la gran cosa, pero a él le contentaba mucho haber podido colaborar, de alguna manera, en la lucha mundial contra el COVID-19.

Y estaba tan contento, que no vio venir el putazo que el universo estaba a punto de meterle.

Porque ni su campaña, ni ninguna otra, bastó para evitar que una de las compañeras de Shirabu se infectara con COVID-19.

Semi la conocía. La había conocido en una de esas ocasiones en las que, cuando le daban sus arranques de hipocondríaco, solía acudir al hospital para que Shirabu lo revisara y, una vez que éste le hacía ver que su achaque era una tontería, se quedaba un ratito allí, pensando que sería más divertido quedarse a fastidiarle mientras estaba de guardia, que regresar al apartamento a aburrirse solo. Fue en una de esas que conoció a la muchacha y, de inmediato, congeniaron bastante bien. A Semi le agradó muchísimo, y como Shirabu solía hablar muy bien de ella, esto le bastó para formarse una buena imagen de la chica...

Y, por eso mismo, no fue muy agradable para Semi imaginársela tendida en una camilla, con un tubo de plástico metido en lo más profundo de la garganta para ayudarla a respirar.

—No se preocupe, Semi _-san_. —Le dijo Shirabu, en un intento por tranquilizarle. _¿O quizás estaba tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo?_ —. Ella es joven y fuerte, seguramente estará bien...

Pero no lo estuvo.

Porque, una semana después de eso, la joven falleció tras sufrir un paro respiratorio.

Semi no pudo ni imaginarse lo muy duro que debió haber sido todo aquello para Shirabu. Éste le llamó durante la madrugada, y Semi, de inmediato, supo que algo malo había ocurrido —aún seguía creyendo en eso que su madre solía decirle, que sólo a esas deshoras de la madrugada podían comunicarse malas noticias. Y, en efecto, al contestar la vídeollamada, Semi se percató de que Shirabu tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando antes de llamarle, y comprendió que algo muy malo había pasado.

—¿Shirabu? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, alarmado, al ver que el otro se quedaba sin decir nada.

Y Shirabu, al escucharle, se rompió, y le contó todo. Fue muy repentino, pues, de un instante a otro, su compañera colapsó y entró en paro respiratorio, pese a que el día antes hubiese mostrado indicios de mejoría, lo que hizo creer a todos que se recuperaría en algún momento...

Y, no obstante, aun así, sucedió lo que todos menos esperaban. Nadie supo por qué colapsó; simplemente, así ocurrió. Y nada de lo que hicieron bastó para estabilizarla. Él mismo estuvo allí, y fue el único que siguió luchando por revivirla incluso después de que los demás se hubiesen rendido, hasta que, de repente, uno de sus compañeros le apretó del hombro y, apartándolo de la camilla, le dijo que ya no había nada más que hacer...

—Yo... hice todo lo que pude, Semi _-san_... —musitó, con la voz rota—. Pero, aun así... no fue suficiente.

Y Semi no supo cómo consolarle.

Pensaba que ya nada estaría bien.

FUERON días muy duros los que le siguieron a ese. Las cifras de infectados con COVID-19 continuaron aumentando de manera exponencial, sobrepasando el millón de casos confirmados en todo el mundo, sin que nada de lo que hicieran los gobiernos bastara para contener la rápida propagación del virus. Y lo peor de todo era que parecía que nada de lo que éstos hicieran bastaría para controlar la pandemia; los titulares eran muy poco alentadores con respecto a esto, y la esperanza de la gente continuaba menguando más y más con cada día que pasaba.

Era muy difícil mantener la esperanza en medio de este panorama tan desolador. A Semi, especialmente, se le dificultaba bastante: ya no estaba seguro de que lograrían superar esta crisis. Y, al igual que él, muchas otras personas habían empezado a pensar que todo aquello no podría resolverse, pareciéndoles que el futuro de la Humanidad se vislumbraba muy oscuro...

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, la Humanidad logró recobrarse de la crisis, como tantas veces había hecho antes en otros momentos difíciles de la Historia. Porque ya en el pasado nos habíamos enfrentado a crisis muchísimo más duras que esta, pero ninguna había bastado para impedir que la vida resurgiera de entre los escombros. Y esta vez no sería la excepción; poco a poco empezamos a despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla, y, aunque el futuro aún se perfilaba un poco difuso, ya no era tan oscuro, pues entre las tinieblas había emergido algo de luz, que iluminaría nuestro camino hacia la nueva normalidad en la que viviríamos después de la pandemia.

Y el lento despertar de esta pesadilla empezó a mediados de mayo, cuando las curvas de contagios comenzaron a bajar en muchas partes del mundo. Japón fue uno de esos primeros países que, a los pocos meses, logró contener la propagación del virus de manera muy eficiente. Todo esto se pudo lograr gracias a las medidas que aplicó el gobierno, que, pese a la desconfianza inicial por parte de algunos expertos, al final sí resultaron ser mucho más efectivas que las aplicadas en otros lugares.

Esto permitió que el gobierno pudiera levantar el estado de emergencia en todo el país, reabriendo el tránsito entre las prefecturas y reactivando el sector turismo —aunque manteniendo las medidas de distanciamiento social, obviamente.

Y, en cuanto se reabrieron las prefecturas, Semi no se lo pensó ni dos veces e hizo las maletas, lanzándose de regreso a Tokio.

De regreso a su hogar, junto a Shirabu.

Ya nunca volverían a estar separados por más de trescientos kilómetros.

Pues él no lo permitiría.

YA ESTABA bien entrada la tarde cuando, por fin, llegó a casa. Había sido un viaje bastante largo y extenuante, pero, aun así, no se sentía cansado; más bien, durante todo el viaje, se sintió muy ansioso por llegar cuanto antes a Tokio. Tan ansioso estuvo que, si hubiese sido por él, habría hecho que el tren bala se moviera más rápido de lo que ya de por sí se movía, todo con tal de acortar el tiempo del trayecto lo más posible. Y ni hablar de lo muy impaciente que estuvo cuando, una vez arribó a Tokio, se montó en el taxi que lo llevaría hasta su casa; por un momento pensó que el cacharro ese iba lentísimo a propósito, como si estuviera conspirando contra él para retrasarle la llegada a su destino.

Sólo respiró tranquilo cuando, finalmente, puso un pie dentro del apartamento. Dejando las maletas a un lado, se descalzó en el _genkan_ y, tras haberse desinfectado de arriba abajo con el kit de desinfección que encontró en la mesita —sin duda dejado allí por Shirabu, para cada vez que volvía a casa—, tomó su equipaje y se encaminó a la salita.

Allí, echó un vistazo en torno suyo, y sonrió. Todo estaba casi exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo allí: sus guitarras seguían alineadas en el pedestal apoyado junto a una de las paredes, y sus partituras continuaban atiborrando la mesita de café, tan desordenadas como de costumbre, pese a que Shirabu hubiese tratado de ordenarlas un poco durante su ausencia. También las plantitas del balcón seguían ahí, en su lugar; no habían cambiado mucho, y, más bien, a Semi le pareció que se veían muy felices de verle de vuelta.

Sí, todo estaba casi exactamente igual a como lo había visto por última vez. Nada había cambiado mucho. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido dentro de esas cuatro paredes, conservando todo tal cual lo había dejado, a la espera de su regreso en cualquier momento.

Y, aunque se había tardado bastante, ya por fin estaba en casa.

—Estoy en casa —dijo.

Mas no obtuvo respuesta. Todo permaneció sumido en un apacible silencio, débilmente entrecortado por el suave sonido que hacían las cortinas, meciéndose por efecto de la brisa que se colaba a través de las vidrieras entreabiertas del balcón.

Suspiró, y se encaminó hacia el balcón para cerrarlas. ¡Qué extraño que Shirabu las hubiese dejado abiertas al salir de casa! Él siempre se cercioraba dos veces para asegurarse de haberlas dejado cerradas, cada mañana antes de marcharse al trabajo...

Aunque no lo culpó; seguramente sólo había sido un pequeño descuido de su parte. Pensó que quizás se le había olvidado cerrarlas por lo muy cansado que andaba últimamente, puesto que, si bien había vuelto a trabajar en su horario normal, aún le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer en la clínica y, de paso, había rechazado el pequeño descanso que sus superiores le habían ofrecido, para no interrumpir sus labores. _«No puedo dejar el trabajo a medias»,_ había sido su tajante argumento cuando Semi le chilló por vídeollamada que debió haber aceptado el descanso, alegando que bien merecido se lo tenía.

Y en verdad que Shirabu se merecía un muy buen descanso. Él y todos los médicos del mundo se merecían lo mejor de lo mejor, por haber estado siempre allí, dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por el bienestar de los demás, y por no haberse rendido nunca en los momentos más difíciles de sus luchas, pese a que la adversidad hubiese sido más grande que ellos. _«El aplauso más largo del mundo, respeto y dignidad»_ , cantarían los muchachos de Vetusta Morla en compañía de muchos otros cantantes españoles, algunos meses después de lo que aquí se narra. Y Semi estaría de acuerdo con ellos.

Se quedó pensando en qué podía hacer por Shirabu, y se le ocurrió que su merecido descanso podía empezar con una comida calientita para cuando volviera a casa. No era un experto en la cocina, pero trataría de preparar algo decente para Shirabu. ¡No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, sabiendo que el chico llegaría exhausto y hambriento a casa! Aparte de que le nacía hacerlo desde lo más profundo de su corazoncito...

Porque, realmente, haría cualquier cosa por Shirabu: ahora le tocaba a él cuidar a quien había cuidado a los demás.

Así que se encaminó a la cocina, olvidándose por completo de que aún debía deshacer su equipaje, mientras pensaba en preparar algo que fuese lo suficientemente rápido, para que estuviese listo antes de que llegara Shirabu...

Pero, antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro de la cocina, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas y, de inmediato, una voz que le era inconfundible:

—¿Semi _-san_...?

Volteó, y se encontró a Shirabu mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba, al final del pasillo.

—¡Shirabu! —Exclamó, y corrió a abrazarlo.

Y lo abrazó con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria, como para convencerse a sí mismo de que en verdad estaba allí, en casa y junto a Shirabu, luego de tantos meses atrapado lejos de él.

—Te extrañé mucho, _Kenjirō_... —murmuró.

—Y yo a ti, _Eita_ —repuso Shirabu, sonriéndole dulcemente y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Y allí, entre sus brazos, Semi se sintió cálido, y dejó de tener miedo.

Vio todo más claro.

Y, aunque el futuro aún se le perfilaba un poco difuso, al menos ya estaba en casa, junto a Shirabu, y eso era lo único que le importaba en aquel momento.

Pensó que todo estaría bien.

Y lo estuvo.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ya tenía esto escrito, porque confundí los prompts de los días 2 y 3 jajan't. PRESTEN ATENCIÓN A LOS PROMPTS SI VAN A HACER UNA WEEK OK). 
> 
> Me disculpan si al principio Semi pareció medio egoísta y eso (? Pero yo en febrero también pensaba que el virus no llegaría a Venezuela, y bueno, aquí estamos, con la mayor tasa de mortalidad de médicos muertos por COVID-19 en América. Y hablando de eso, RESPETEN LA CUARENTENA Y LÁVENSE LAS PUTAS MANOS, NO SALGAN DE CASA SI NO ES ESTRICTAMENTE NECESARIO. En mi país la gente no le para ni media bola a la cuarentena —lo que en parte se entiende, porque aquí si no trabajas no comes, pero de todas formas no les cuesta nada cumplir con las normas de higiene y distanciamiento social—, así que nos queda a los demás cuidarnos para cuidar a esos médicos que, pese a las terribles condiciones en las que trabajan, siguen luchando cada día para atender a los enfermos. Ya saben, cuídense mucho o les balaceo las rodillas.
> 
> Otra cosa: como dije al principio, puede que hubiesen algunas incongruencias con la realidad. Esto se debe a que el gobierno japonés no decretó nunca un confinamiento obligatorio, sino que simplemente instó a los ciudadanos a no salir de casa si no era necesario y a mantener el distanciamiento social. Como tal no sé si de verdad restringieron el paso entre prefecturas y eso, pero tampoco encontré información que dijese lo contrario. Igual para este one-shot lo tuve que escribir así, porque si no se me caía toda la trama y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que esto. 8)
> 
> Y ya, no los jodo más. Un abracito virtual, cuídense mucho. ♡


End file.
